1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a recording medium, and in particular relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method and a recording medium that execute a predetermined process on data that include main image data, sub image data and sound data, which are input from electronic equipment connected to the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional electronic camera, the image of the object being shot is first digitized and then is data-compressed by means of a predetermined method. The compressed digital data are then recorded in a memory or a recording medium of the electronic camera or an attached personal computer, for example.
The image recorded in such an electronic camera may be read into the personal computer. Various processes may then be executed on the image using functions that are provided in the personal computer.
With recent technological advances, electronic cameras are being developed that are capable of simultaneously recording an image (hereafter referred to as the main image) and other information such as a memo, which is overlaid on the main image and recorded, as well as sound and other sub images, which are also added to the main image, to form a composite image. The composite image is referred to hereafter as a recording unit. However, when reading the information recorded in the memory of the electronic camera, particularly when, for example, the information is displayed as a table, a problem occurs in that a proper display method has not been established.
Furthermore, problems arise when trying to delete some of the sub images. FIG. 16 shows a process in which information recorded in an electronic camera is deleted by means of an operation from the personal computer that is connected to the electronic camera.
In step S61, the personal computer receives an input designating a recording unit to be deleted. The control program then proceeds to step S62.
In step S62, the personal computer receives an input indicating whether to execute the deletion process. If in step S62, the input indicates execution of the deletion process (YES), the control program moves to step S63. If the input does not indicate execution of the deletion process (NO), the process ends (END).
In step S63, the personal computer deletes the designated recording unit from the memory of the electronic camera, for example. If a plurality of information are contained in the recording unit, all of the information will be deleted.
Hence, a conventional process such as that described above has the problem that selected information contained in a recording unit cannot be deleted (while other non-selected information in that recording unit is not deleted) by means of an operation from the personal computer.
Finally, a case will be considered where information recorded in an electronic camera is read by a personal computer and is recorded on a hard disk drive connected to the personal computer.
FIG. 17 shows a process in which the information recorded in the electronic camera is read by the personal computer and is recorded on the hard disk drive.
In step S71, the personal computer determines whether the specific recording unit is designated. If the specific recording unit is not designated (NO), the control program returns to step S71 and repeats the same process. If the specific recording unit is designated (YES), the control program moves to step S72.
In step S72, the personal computer displays the stored dialogue described in FIG. 18 and displays the file name of the file contained in the recording unit designated in step S71 (the file corresponding to the data being contained in the recording unit).
In this example, three files “Image1.jpg” (main image data file), “Image1.rlg” (sub image data file) and “Image1.snd” (sound data file) are displayed in a box below “storage holder” (see FIG. 18). The control program then moves to step S73.
In step S73, a new file name for recording the above data in the hard disk drive is input. For example, “NewImage”, which is shown in the box below “File Name” in the stored dialogue of FIG. 18, is input to the hard disk. The control program then moves to step S74.
In step S74, the personal computer determines whether to store the file being displayed in the stored dialogue. In other words, the personal computer determines whether the “store button”, which is shown to the right side of the store dialogue of FIG. 18, has been pressed. If the “store button” was pressed (YES), the control program moves to step S75. If the “cancel button” was pressed (NO), the process ends (END).
In step S75, the designated file is stored in the hard disk drive with a new name. In other words, three files, Image1.jpg, Image1.rlg, and Image1.snd, which are displayed in the box shown in upper section of FIG. 18, are renamed and recorded in the hard disk drive as NewImage.jpg, NewImage.rlg and NewImage.snd, respectively.
In the process described above, information is read by the personal computer from the electronic camera for each recording unit and is recorded in the hard disk drive. However, there is still the problem that selected information contained in the recording unit cannot be output and recorded on the hard disk drive. Instead, all the information in the recording unit is recorded on the hard disk.